Haikyuu x Reader
by Cosplayreplay
Summary: Various character x READER One shots My first fanfictions ever so i hope they will be god and worth reading! Please vote and follow! I do not own Haikyuu Also on wattpad
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

This is my first fanfiction serious that Ive tried really hard on and i hope its worth it.

Maybe I will add my haikyuu male oc into this too! my oc turned out well! XD

Any who

I do have another account called Cospl8yer I just wanted to start fresh and see where it goes!

I do not have any experience except...inside my...head .

What can ya do when an anime character is super duper hot? i dunno fangirling is an option XD

anyways please gimme some feed back and thank you for reading!


	2. Daichi x Reader

Daichi x Reader

Ice cream!

First day of summer and daichi invited you to get an ice cream with him. Of cours you said yes. You can't so no to your best friend! Right? AM I RIGHT?! Anyways you jumped off your bed closing the book you were reading called the summoning by Kelley armstrong and dug through your closet too see what nice things you had to wear.

Wait.

Something nice?

Why something nice? It's just your best friend daichi. Just going out for ice cream as friends. It's not a date. You reached for the beautiful yellow summer dress that had pink flowers on it. Then you reached for your red and blue checkered button down shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. Ypu should be comfortable! Not trying to impress the guy.

Yeah you had to admit daichi was handsome and smart and caring. Still surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend. So what if he did?! Would you be jealous? Yeah...realizing you had feelings for the guy the first time you laid your eyes on him.

You shook your head trying to forget about it and went to change in your tiny bathroom that was just able to fit one person.

You grabbed your phone and your wallet as you walked down to the park to meet him were he had told you too.

There he was talking to a girl with his fingers in her hair. You felt your heart shatter in a million pieces. You just watched the two laugh and nudge each other.

He has a girlfriend?

Why didn't he tell you?

Trying not to start crying you rubbed your eyes and walked up to them with that happy look on your face as you always do.

"Hi daichi. Who is this?" You smiled but felt like something scratched your throat.

"Oh hey! This is Gabriel (random name -.-)! She's a friend of mine! And Gabriel meet (F/N)!"

The girl smiled and bowed "nice to meet you"

You nodded still smiling, "nice too meet you to." You left it at that.

You both headed down to the ice cream parlor and bought ice creams. Daichi bought of course. Being the gentleman that he is.

You guys walked down the street and decided to sit at the park. You all talked like a normal group of friends but you felt like you were left out. Everytime you went to talk she'd talk over you and daichi would awnser her.

You looked down and started watching the earth worm make a hole into the ground and wiggle it's way in.

As soon as you look up Gabriel 's elbow hit your ice cream and it fell onto the croch of your pants. Your cheeks turned bright red like a tomato.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." She spoke calmly like not a care in the world.

" hey are you okay?!" Daigi stood up worried.

"Yeah...I just...dropped my ice cream" you knew she didn't on purpose for you too leave and you were going to let her win.

You got up using the napkin you had to wipe it off but it didn't help it was only smudging it more.

"I-i have to go!" You panicked not wanting daichi to see. You were dying from embaressment.

You took one step and daichi grabbed you by the hand. "Let's go to my place I'll wash that for you!"

"What about me?" She pouted at daichi hoping he'd give in and stay. He just ignored her and pulled you along to his place.

Once you reached his place he locked the door and took his shoes off heading to the basement. You followed behind. Her face was buried and your heart pounding against your chest.

"Alright...um...take your pants off and i-ill give you my clean ones.." he felt bad for saying such a thing. His cheeks even turned red looking away and handing you his volleyball pants.

You nodded as you turned around taking off your pants and threw them in the washer and quickly putting his clean pants on. They were quite big so you had to hold them up or they would fall down.

"Too big for ya huh...? Well...here I have an idea sit here for a sec." He pointed to the dryer as he went to the back and grabbed an elastic.

He walked up to you tying the loose hip bands of the pants with the elastic so it would fit you better. Hope it would stay he tied the strings into a bow to keep it in place too.

"There...that should do it..." he smiled satisfied then looked up at your face. You quickly Looked away and he stood right in front of you hands on either sides of you.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." You drifted off remembering the friend he brought with her.

" it is something tell me" his voice was stern and hard not to avoid.

"Why didn't tell me you were inviting her? Do you like her?" Her heart ached and didn't want to know the awnser but you wanted to know too.

"Well I only met her before you came. She invited herself. As do I like her? No I like someone else."

"Oh...I see" was all you could say. You felt a bit better that he didn't like her. He liked someone else? Who could it be though.

You still looked away grabbed your shirt where your heart was beating

He grabbed your hand and lifted your chin up to face him, "your the one I like.."

Your eyes whiden with shock as your heart beated faster but then you smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, "I like you too..."

He leaned in and kissed you softly yet a bit deeply dragging his hands down to your waist pulling you closer and off the dryer.

Just as he lifted you up the pants you were wearing fell down onto the ground. You snapped out of it as he kept holding onto you.

"D-daichi...y-youre pants fell!.." You tried to cover yourself but he wouldn't let go he just grinned and held you.

"I...don't care." He smiled softly and put your head on his shoulder. He was so warm. You felt so safe.

He carried you over onto the old slightly torn up brown couch he had and sat down as you just sat in his lap with your head on his chest. You closed your eyes and fell right to sleep having the best dreams you have ever had.


	3. Kenma x Reader

The Friday afternoon of the after school where you were getting ready to head to your friends house for a sleepover. Kenma had wanted a sleepover for a while now but never got around to it.

He told you some of the other guys would be there. Such as kuroo and lev. You were nervous of course. You didn't know them that well.

Kenma waited for you at the gate like he promised and walked with you to his place carrying a bag that you needed for the sleepover.

Kenma led you to his house and allowed you to walk on first. His place hasn't changed a bit since you last saw it. Just a lot more clean. He told you to put your bag in his room while he got some snacks for you guys to nibble on.

You looked around his room and just as you were about to leave you saw a picture of kenma and kuroo as kids playing at the park.

You couldn't help but smile at how cute he was.

"(F/N)...the snacks are ready..huh?" Kenma noticed you looking at the picture and looked with you.

You chuckled a bit and ruffled his hair," you changed your hair since then but either way it looks nice and is soft."

Kenma 's face turned red and looked away," t-thanks..." he mumbled and walked to the kitchen as you followed behind.

There were both with differant kinds of food. You took a hand full of chips and nibbled on them slowly and looked out the window.

"Hey...when are the others coming?" You questioned looking through the peep hole of the front door.

"They texted me saying they can't come..."

Kenma went into the small closet and pulled out a few blankets and a pillow dragging them to his room.

Kenma peeked over from his room at you seeing you snacking on the snacks like you were stealing them.

"Bring those in here."

You nodded placing the bowls on top of each other and carried them to his room placing them down on his desk that he was clearing off.

He shut the door and turned on his play station along with the controls. You helped kenma set up the blankets and the pillows that you thought you were going to sleep on for tonight.

"You can sleep on my bed...I'll sleep on the floor here." He sat on the ground resting his back against his bed.

"What? You sure it's your bed though!"

"Fine...we can share my bed then." You watched his expression of if he meant it but his cheeks just turned red and looked through the games he had.

You didn't mind sharing the bed with him. Your cheeks suddenly heated up and your heart pounded against your chest just the thought of him next to you.

You just nodded and sat next to you. he showed you the games he had and you got too choose which one you wanted.

You choose call of duty and he smiled that rare smile and placed the disk in.

~time skip~

You guys were playing for hours. The snacks were almost gone. It was getting really dark. You were planning to play one more round but your stomach decided to growl at you.

"Ahhhh I'm sorry! Guess I'm more hungrier than I thought..."

There was an unknown noise coming from Kenma. His eyes were tearing. His mouth was open in a wide smile. He was laughing...LAUGHING! You made kenma laugh. Your eyes whiden as your heart suddenly pounded against your chest.

"K-kenma..." You watched him laugh as he picked up his iPad and order the pizza.

A few minutes later the pizza arrived not bothering to get any plates an eat straight from the box.

As you planned you played another game an ate between times you were free to let go of your controler.

You went to reach for another slice but you quickly looked down into the box then looked up back at the screen. "Pizza is done...I'll put it away when we're done this match." He nodded and smashed the buttons until the game was over.

He took the controler from your hands as you put the box onto the desk.

He took the disk out of the system," want to watch a movie?"

You nodded and grabbed the movie flushed away since you've been wanting to watch it again and he hasn't seen it.

You weren't hunger and neither was kenma. So you guys didn't want popcorn but you did shut the light off too make it darker and sat on the bed To be more comfortable.

The movie started and you were already feeling tired.

"You're tired...you can go to sleep..." You felt his hand playing with your hair. It soothed you making you even more sleepy.

"I want to go to bed the same time you do..." Your eyes closed and your head fell onto the Kenma shoulder.

The weight of his head rested on your head along with something warm and pleasing held your hand. You had enough strength to open your eyes a bit as you saw his hand holding yours with his fingers laced in yours.

You couldn't help but smile.

Just as you closed your eyes. Your lips were suddenly warm. Your chest beating out of your chest.

You opened your eyes a bit and noticed kenma face right in front of you. He was kissing you.

You smiled.

Grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

And kissed him back softly.

You opened your mouth to say something but everything went dark and the tv went mute.

You fell fast good dreams and a smile on your face.


End file.
